


If Only We Got a Chance Before Now

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [70]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Cage, Dark, Gen, Injury, Torture, Violence, in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never got to know his youngest brother until the worst possible time. Still, now, in the Cage, they're all the other has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only We Got a Chance Before Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fill from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: this deals with the cage, with torture and injuries and fear. It is angsty and dark and traumatic for Adam and Sam.

Sometimes, Lucifer and Michael leave them alone. Too focused on each other, Sam thinks blearily.

The archangels with far too much power to be cooped together in this box have gone away, tearing into each other instead of them. Sam’s left with his insides gaping open. Sometimes Lucifer heals him when he’s done, sometimes he doesn’t bother. It’s not like Sam is going to die.

Adam doesn’t look much better. His hand is a mangled mess, and Sam tries not to look at it. His own organs, sure, but his brother’s messed up hand….

The problem, of course, is how attached he is to the idea of Adam as his brother. “How long you think we got?”

“They’ll get bored soon enough,” Adam predicts. It’s true, they always vacillate back and forth, torturing them and torturing each other, again and again.

“How…how are you?” Sam tries. Social niceties are barely left. He doesn’t know how long it’s been. He doesn’t know what language he’s speaking.

Adam laughs bitterly. “How do you think I am?”

“I’m…I’m sorry you’re stuck here,” Sam says.

“Me too.”

“I wish you never got brought into this.” Sam thinks hard for a moment. He’s thought about this before. His life, ordered events. They seem so long ago now. “John…he only went to find you after I left.”

Adam tenses. “So, what? I was the replacement for what he’d lost?”

Sam snorts. “Not hardly. He hated me some days. I think he was probably checking that you weren’t like me. Messed up. That demons weren’t after you. Then you became his normal kid. The one he hadn’t fucked up.”

Adam’s quiet for a moment and they listen to the battle rage around them. “He was a shit father.”

Sam snorts again. “Yeah, he was.” They have two very different experiences of John Winchester and shit father, but that doesn’t make either of them wrong, Sam thinks.

“Zachariah told me I could see my Mom again,” Adam whispers.

Sam wishes he could comfort him. Wishes he knew how, wishes any memories of such things he had left in any way applied to this hole in Hell. “Yeah.”

The noise around them halts. Adam whimpers. “They’re coming back.”

Sam swallows. There’s nothing he can really say in comfort. They won’t get out of this. There’s no point in enduring because there’s no escape.

They made their choices, misguided and misled as poor Adam’s were. And now they’re here, the only possible comfort these brief, sad talks before Lucifer and Michael come for them once more.


End file.
